


双头龙

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Samcest, Self-cest, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: “我们说好的，一人一半。”





	双头龙

将工具揉入体内后，Sam就升起了一丝后悔。那玩意儿比他想象中的还要粗长，好不容易吞下三分之一就到了界限。  
他撒了手，支着床垫深呼吸，抽空看了一眼身下明明还没被进入就泪汪汪的男人。  
不愧是有灵魂的那位，换作别人（特别是他们那个偏心的兄长）看见这副面孔肯定狠不下心来欺负，真会撒娇。  
但是失去灵魂的Sam自然没有多余的怜爱之心，他只是拉起对方的脖子咬上淡粉色的双唇，将它啃得与自己的一样红肿：“换你了，小狗。”  
男人从唇瓣交合间发出可怜的呜咽，颤抖的手顺着Sam的腰线划到臀缝，摸上被撑开的穴口：“说好一人一半的，你还没——”  
“等你先吞了一部分我好着力。”没有灵魂的男人匆匆打断他的话。嘴上义正言辞，心里想的却是再吞下去他得被捅个对穿，这可不是关乎什么性感不性感的了，性命攸关，能拖一时是一时。  
幸好有灵魂的傻狗狗缺乏经验又温柔，真不明白他的心思，说什么就信什么。抓起挂在穴外晃悠的肉色仿真胶柱，将另一头对准早自己扩张好的小肉洞，一点点挤了进去。  
“太……哈啊、太粗了……我不行的，Sam……”  
只近了一个头部，Sam就受不了叫了起来，没有灵魂的男人翻了个白眼：“我们用的是同样的身体，我能吞得下你怎么不行？”他说着卡住了对方捏着玩具的手，毫不客气地用力摁过去。  
身下的男人发出一声凄厉的尖叫，弓起了腰身，有一瞬间去了意识，软趴趴地瘫在床上。Sam趁机塞进更多的肉色，把回过神来后的求饶话语都堵了回去。  
爱撒娇的小狗将眼中的水汽都挤了出来，愤愤瞪人的样子倒是有了两分锐气，只是被插了两下又呜咽了起来。  
Sam得意地笑了笑，还没来得及为自己全盘操控的局面高兴多久，就被对方掐着胯往下一摁，一时间只感觉自己肠子都被捅破了，两眼发白。  
他身下的Sam显然也不好受，被相互作用着吞下更多，曲起脖颈喘不上气，还是冲他露出一个报复成功的笑容。Sam后知后觉地意识到身下男人表现得再怎么软弱，终究还是他自己。  
两人都有着不服气的性子，没有灵魂的Sam自然不甘心被一个软乎乎的Sam占了上风。他按捺着不适，夹紧了体内的东西，冲着身下人摆臀。  
玩具上的凸起狠狠摩擦着脆弱的内壁，Sam要用力咬着下唇才没让自己像有灵魂的那人一样可怜得叫出声——至少他比身下毫无准备吞下一大截的人要好多了。  
Sam支起软面似的双腿，上下起伏，肏起自己与“自己”。  
有灵魂的可怜小狗在被日昏过去之前终于嗯嗯啊啊地摸清了门道，顶起了胯让没有灵魂的人也爽得失神。  
他将右腿绕过身上人，左膝却介入对方两腿间，磨蹭两把会阴就撑开男人的双腿，四条修长的肢体纠缠在一起。手臂也迫不及待揽过身上人的脖子，摩挲着双唇索吻。  
“真、真会撒娇啊。”没有灵魂的Sam从迷蒙中挣扎出来，无奈地叼住他吐出的舌头吸吮，沉下身子抵住了另一个人的臀瓣。  
终于吞下了半条柱体，Sam也不在意男人嘴硬的奚落，专注舔弄对方敏感的口腔，勾出他含糊的呻吟。  
他们合力吞吐起来，磨蹭着彼此的胸口，完全一致的身形贴合着，只有臀瓣偶尔分离，又很快冲着对方撞过去。  
紧紧纠缠着，不分彼此。


End file.
